


Ya habíamos bailado una vez

by TiempoPerdido



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, Batsignal, F/M, Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, batcat kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoPerdido/pseuds/TiempoPerdido
Summary: Selina Kyle pone a prueba sus habilidades de carterista en un evento lleno de personas adineradas de Gotham City. En medio de la fiesta se cruza con el multimillonario Bruce Wayne con quien siente una conexión familiar.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Ya habíamos bailado una vez

Selina Kyle posó frente a su espejo luciendo un vestido negro, elegante pero provocador, se colocó unos pendientes a juego con dicho vestido, peinó y acomodó su cabello, se pintó los labios con un cremoso labial rojo y delineó el contorno de sus ojos, de forma tal que el color esmeralda de los mismos resaltara en su mirada seductora.

Resulta que había sido “invitada” a un evento de caridad donde asistirían distintas personalidades destacadas de Gotham City a los que ella estaba planeando robarles objetos de valor y dinero.

Al llegar al lujoso evento ella pudo ver a todos los más adinerados de la ciudad. Hablaban entre sí, sobre temas triviales intentando agradar. Y la verdad, le provocaban rechazo, pues se sentía muy fuera de lugar entre tanta gente plástica fingiendo sonrisas. Por esa razón se apartó hacia la mesa de bocadillos para degustar alguna de las tantas comidas servidas.

Luego de eso vio su primera oportunidad, un bolso colgando del hombro de una de las tantas mujeres elegantes del salón. Caminó segura de sí hasta llegar cerca de la bolsa logrando escabullir su mano delicadamente como un gato que traspasa alguna rendija estrecha sin problemas, hasta tomar y sacar varios dólares.

Su segunda victima fue un burgués avejentado que llevaba un reloj de bolsillo de oro, Selina, utilizando su misma técnica logró sacarlo sin ningún problema y sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella lo guardó inmediatamente en su cartera.

Continúo caminando por el gran salón viendo quien sería su próximo objetivo, pero se vio distraída en el momento en que todos los comensales comenzaron a acercarse a la entrada del lugar un poco exaltados. Por lo que ella también prestó atención a lo que ellos estaban mirando tan fascinados.

Y entonces, lo vio. Tan alto y elegante, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, su sola presencia iluminó todo el salón. Todas las personas se acercaron a él, así como los gatos de Selina se acercan a ella cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, de la misma manera, los comensales lo rodearon para saludarlo o quizás para intentar adularlo y obtener algo, después de todo, él era el hombre más rico de la ciudad, él era Bruce Wayne.

A Selina no le interesaba saludar a Bruce Wayne como habían hecho los demás, ella había ido ahí con una misión, así que se encaminó a buscar algo más para llevarse. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida, se sentó a observar como muchos comenzaban a bailar mientras que otros bebían a los costados de la pista metidos en sus asuntos. Pero de entre tanta gente vio que alguien se dirigía a ella.

_“Wayne”._

⸺¿Me permite? ⸺preguntó con su gruesa voz extendiéndole la mano invitándola a bailar. Selina sintió una agradable agitación en su estómago.

⸺Claro. ⸺Contestó aceptando la invitación de Wayne a la pista.

Se ubicaron en medio del salón entre las demás parejas que bailaban una canción lenta, ella miró fijamente el rostro de Wayne mientras se movían lentamente de un lado a otro una vez que comenzaron a bailar.

 _“Es guapo…”_ Se dijo así misma mientras miraba el rostro del hombre. La barbilla afeitada con ese pequeño hoyuelo en el mentón, cabello negro bien peinado y los ojos azules _. “…Muy guapo”._

⸺¿Cuál es su nombre? ⸺Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

⸺Selina. ⸺Musitó en su oído.

Ella olvidó su misión de carterista por un momento y se quedó bailando con Wayne. Había puesto una mano en su hombro, mientras que la otra era sostenida por la mano de Bruce, sus movimientos eran suaves y al compás de la música.

Al sentir el calor de Bruce y su tacto, ella se sintió de una forma extraña, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido o sentido alguna vez. Miró al rostro de Bruce, como buscando respuesta a esos sentimientos, pero sólo se encontró con su encantadora mirada.

La adrenalina y la excitación se apoderaron de su cuerpo, mientras que esa extraña sensación que Bruce le provocaba aún seguía ahí. Ella estaba segura de que en algún momento de su vida había coincido con él, pero no sabía, ni donde, ni como… Además, parecía imposible, debido a que ambos eran de círculos totalmente diferentes.

Aún así, él le atraía y por lo que veía, ella a él también. Por eso mientras bailaban sus cuerpos se arrimaban más y más el uno del otro, hasta terminar bailando abrazados otra lenta canción que comenzaba a sonar en la pista.

⸺¿No tienes la sensación de que nos conocemos de antes? ¿Cómo si ya hubiésemos bailado alguna vez? ⸺expresó sus sentimientos susurrando en su oído.

⸺Quizás… estábamos destinados a conocernos en esta pista. ⸺contestó él.

Selina disfrutó sentir su aroma tan cercano, su cuerpo fornido bajo su tacto y la suavidad de la tela de su carísimo traje rozando su piel. Esa agradable y familiar sensación que le provocaba Bruce la había sentido antes, estaba segura de eso. La excitación, la adrenalina y el nerviosismo… le pareció tan extraño, porque al cerrar sus ojos tratando de recordar la última vez que se sintió así, su mente se remontó a una azotea oscura sobre una joyería de la ciudad.

Ella recordó aquella noche… estaba luciendo su nuevo traje de cuero negro pegado a su cuerpo, frente a ella estaba él… Batman.

Con su látigo golpeo al suelo para intentar alejarlo, pero él igual logró alcanzarla, intentando detenerla, pero ella lanzó un golpe que Batman logró esquivar, luego lanzó otro golpe y finalmente un rasguño que él detuvo agarrando sus garras en el aire. Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento con su otra mano, él la atrapó quedándose ambos enfrentados y tomados firmemente con ambas manos.

⸺Devuelve esas joyas, Catwoman. ⸺gruñó.

⸺Eso no es divertido. ⸺contestó seductoramente, sin dejar de mirarlo con la boca ligeramente abierta como invitándolo a acercarse. Su corazón palpitaba ferozmente.

⸺No me obligues a quitártelas. ⸺dijo y ella sonrió con malicia.

⸺Eso ya lo veremos. ⸺suspiró al lograr zafarse du su agarre y dio un salto hacia atrás tirándose desde la azotea donde se encontraban. Desde el aire con su látigo se enganchó en una gárgola que sobresalía de la fachada de un edificio y se impulsó hacía arriba para saltar al tejado del mismo. Luego continúo saltando de techo en techo y mientras lo hacía pudo escuchar el sonido de la capa del murciélago golpeado el viento, haciéndola sentir satisfecha.

Llegó hasta otra azotea y se quedó parada viendo como él aterrizaba delante de ella. No dijo una sola palabra, sólo intentó quitarle las joyas de su bolsa, pero ella lo evitó reiteradas veces.

⸺Pareciera que estamos bailando, Bat.

⸺Esto no es un juego, Catwoman.

Ella se movía sensualmente a su alrededor siempre tratando de evitar que él le quitara la bolsa con las joyas. Se reía y lo miraba fijamente a su cara cubierta por la máscara. Hasta que finalmente tiró la bolsa lejos de ambos y se pegó a él, tocando suavemente su pecho con su mano enguantada y sus garras.

Acarició la mandíbula descubierta del murciélago con las yemas de sus dedos, rozando sus garras de manera cuidadosa para no lastimar su piel, deteniéndose en el hoyuelo de su mentón para luego comenzar a acercar su boca a la de él.

Mientras que Batman parecía ni inmutarse, ella estaba por sentirse decepcionada hasta que pudo percibir la respiración agitada del hombre enmascarado golpear su rostro. Entonces ella hizo que sus labios rozaran su boca y estos fueron inmediatamente atrapados por los de él…

Selina abrió los ojos de forma repentina, aún estaba abrazada a Wayne mientras bailaban la eterna canción lenta en medio del salón. No entendía por qué había recordado ese momento… _“Bruce no tiene nada que ver con Bat_ …” se dijo a sí misma para luego separarse sorpresivamente de él, pero sin dejar de bailar. Lo miró a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta nuevamente y al igual que en momentos atrás, ella sólo se encontró con su cautivadora mirada.

Se miraron fijamente mientras que ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta tal punto que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocándose entre sí, sus labios se rozaron haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole muchas emociones que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Ella cerró sus ojos para que luego sus bocas se fundieran en un lento y apasionado beso.

Se besaron en medio de la pista sin importar que los comensales del evento los estuvieran viendo, no importaba nada, sólo ellos dos. Selina pudo sentir el sabor de su boca, era tan familiar, como si se hubieran besado antes… Volvió a recordar la azotea.

 _“Eso es imposible, gatita”._ Negó en sus pensamientos y se limitó a seguir disfrutando del calor de Bruce.

Se separaron para dar un suspiro y luego sonreírse mutuamente. El momento era tan agradable que le hubiese gustado quedarse así para siempre, pero todo se vio interrumpido por el celular de Bruce que comenzó a sonar.

⸺Discúlpame. ⸺dijo él sacándolo de su bolsillo y llevándolo a su oreja. ⸺Alfred… ⸺se alejó unos centímetros escuchando a la otra persona detrás de la llamada.

Selina se quedó mirándolo decir algunas breves palabras discretas para luego cortar la llamada y volver junto a ella.

⸺Lo lamento tanto, debo irme. ⸺se disculpó apenado. ⸺Negocios. ⸺aclaró firmemente.

⸺Está bien. Fue… una velada agradable. ⸺ella contestó.

⸺Esta es mi tarjeta de negocios. ⸺él sacó una pequeña tarjeta blanca de su bolsillo. Luego sacó un bolígrafo y anotó algo en el dorso. ⸺Y este mi número personal. ⸺dijo extendiéndole la pequeña tarjeta que ella recibió.

⸺Hasta pronto, Bruce.

Él se despidió besando su mano y luego se marchó apurado, ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró y él dejó de estar en su campo de visión.

Selina suspiró mordiéndose el labio pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Se fue a la barra a pedir otro trago, pero antes vio como los comensales se asomaban asombrados a los ventanales del salón. Afuera una brillante luz iluminaba el oscuro cielo de Gotham… Era la señal del murciélago saliendo desde el tejado de la comisaria.

Luego los invitados gritaron emocionados al ver la figura negra saltar desde la terraza del salón donde se encontraban, bajo la tenue luz de los edificios contiguos se pudo ver como abrió su capa y planeó hacía la resplandeciente señal que lo llamaba.

Selina dio un pequeño salto, elevando sus cejas y abriendo ligeramente su boca. Se volteó a mirar a la puerta del ascensor donde vio por ultima vez a Bruce Wayne y luego volvió a mirar por el ventanal el cielo iluminado por la señal del murciélago… Ahí, donde acababa de ver la silueta del enmascarado abriendo su capa.

 _“Entonces… Ya habíamos bailado una vez…”_ Ella sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así concluye esta corta historia que se me ocurrió escribir en vez de estudiar para un final... Jajaja. En fin, espero les guste <3  
> [Tengo pensando continuarla en algún momento, sólo si a alguien le interesa seguir leyendo esto]  
> Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción que puedan encontrar. 
> 
> También pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad :D
> 
> ¡Saludos! <3


End file.
